Love Interview
by MamaHavoc
Summary: Kagome is a journalist at Real People Magazine, who has to interview Inuyasha Takahashi. The catch is that Inuyasha doesn't do personal interviews. Kagome has to convince him to do the interview with her. Will her persistence pay off or will Inuyasha prove to be too much to handle? Based off the dating sims game Sweet Scandal.
1. Interview Who?

"Kagome!"

Looking up from her computer screen Kagome saw Sango heading towards her. She smiled and looked back at her computer and continued what she was doing.

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

She see's Sango sit on the edge of her desk from the corner of her eye. "So I heard that Miroku is going to give someone in this office the in depth interview on Takahashi."

Miroku was the Editor-and-Chief of True People Magazine, and he seemed to know every celebrity that the magazine interviewed.

"Who?" Kagome asked, while continuing to type away on her keyboard.

"Takahashi? Inuyasha Takahashi? The CEO of the Takahashi International Corporate Company?!"

Looking up from her work, Kagome saw an exasperated look on Sango's face.

"What?! Look I'm sorry I've been busy lately, working on this article, I haven't been watching TV much." She shrugged.

Sango groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Kagome your a great journalist, but if your gonna interview celebrities then you really need to know who they are, and how do you do that? Watch TV!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head. Sango was a good friend and co-worker, but she also acted like a mother hen at times. People say they look related but she couldn't really see it. Sango was tan, with long dark brown hair, usually pulled into a ponytail, with brown eyes, and she was tall and athletic. Kagome, however, was pale, with long black hair, and brown eyes, and was a bit shorter than her, and not so athletic. Sango constantly attracted male attention, Kagome on the other hand didn't get out much, other than for her job.

"Sango I've never been given an interview with a celebrity so there's never been a need to watch TV. Besides do you really think I've gonna be the one who gets the interview?" Kagome gave her a skeptical look. "If anyone is getting the interview it's you, you know Miroku favors you." Kagome smiled teasingly at her.

Sango blushed, and folded her arms. "I don't know what your talking about."

Smiling even bigger, Kagome turns back to the article, typing away. "Uh-huh."

Sango looked away then suddenly stands up. "Miroku!"

Kagome looks up to see Miroku walking towards her desk with a smirk on his face. "Ah I see my staff is hard at work."

Sango looked embarrassed and headed back to her desk. Miroku watches her until she is out of sight, before turning back to Kagome. "So Kagome, hows the article coming?"

Smiling she hands him the unedited version of the article. "I'm just doing a quick rewrite on a couple of things but it'll be done in a few minutes."

He quietly reads over her work, then looks over her shoulder at the rewrite, nodding. "Ah yes, that sounds much better. Good job Kagome." He pats her on the shoulder.

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome turns in her chair to face him.

Miroku looks at her for a minute, then rubs his chin. "Kagome how long have you been with this magazine?"

"Two years."

"Hmm...I believe its time for you to do an in depth interview." He smiles mischievously at her.

Whenever Miroku gives his mischievous smile, you know he's planning something. Kagome raises an eyebrow, thinking, he can't be doing what I think he's doing.

"Sir?"

"Have you heard of the Takahashi Group?" He asks, leaning his hip against her desk.

"Alittle." Very very little.

"Well the CEO of the company is Inuyasha Takahashi. He took over his father's company and has been expanding the company in new directions. He was voted most eligible bachelor this year, and women every where want to know about him."

She folded her arms and glares at him. "What's the catch?"

Miroku chuckles. "He doesn't do interviews."

Kagome groans and closes her eyes. "You hate me don't you?"

Miroku continues laughing. "No Kagome I don't. Infact I gave you this interview because I believe you will be the person to get him to agree to do the interview."

Kagome looks up at Miroku. "Why is that?"

"Call it a hunch."

Sighing she looks back at the article. She loved her job, and actually liked her boss. Miroku was the nicest boss She'd ever had and he was always very helpful to his employees. Being a journalist was all she had ever wanted to be. And this was part of the job, so she just had to put her best foot forward and do the job to the best of her ability.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Miroku smiled and nodded. "Your a good journalist Kagome. Don't let Takahashi discourage you."

She gave him a questioning look.

Ignoring her Miroku took out a business card and handed it to her. Looking over it she saw that it was Inuyasha Takahashi's personal business card. "Miroku! I can't call him directly. I have to call his company."

Miroku smiled and turned to walk away. "Okay you can try it that way. By the way, Takahashi will be at press interview tomorrow at noon, at the Regency Hotel. You have a press pass to it." He walked off.

Kagome growled as she watched his figure retreat. "Miroku..."

Looking back down at the card she reread it and memorized every detail. She couldn't blow this interview. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat.

"So you got the interview?"

Looking up she saw Sango standing there. "Yup."

"You don't seem too happy about it." Sango said, looking confused.

"That would be because Mr. Takahashi doesn't do interviews." Kagome groaned.

Sango stared at her then busted out laughing. "Your first interview and you get the hardest man in the world to get an interview from."

"Thanks for your support." Kagome glare at her.

"You have my support honey, I just think its funny."

Sighing Kagome looked at her computer. "Well you know what this means right?"

"What?" Sango said sitting on Kagome's desk.

"I have to watch TV."


	2. A First Look

A/N: Just to let everyone know I rewrote the first chapter. Its easier to get into the characters head this way. Please leave reviews or comments. If you have an idea's you think would be good for the story let me know. I am open to suggestions. Hope you enjoy.

The next morning Kagome got up and got dressed in her best interview clothes, which sadly to say wasn't all that nice looking. But she had bills to pay and didn't have the money to blow on fancy outfits. Oh well. She headed out the door and made her way to the Regency Hotel.

The night before Kagome had stayed up all night reading about Inuyasha Takahashi. Which wasn't saying much, he was a very private person, even more so than his brother Sesshomaru Takahashi. All she could find out was that he was 24, a top student through his school years, took over his father's company at 21, but that it was probationary. Oh and he was dating model Kikyo Hidaka. There were a few pictures of them together, and she had to admit that they made a beautiful couple. Other than that there wasn't much else on him. So she had ended up studying more his company than anything else.

She yawned as she turned a corner and stood in front of the Regency Hotel. It was beautiful and certainly was a prime place to hold a press conference. Kagome looked down at her old black skirt, and tugged on her white button up shirt. It wasn't a really professional outfit but it was the best she had. Kagome pushed through the revolving door and walked into the lobby. It was filled with reporters, camera men and women, a lot of women.

"Okay then." She huffed and walked over to the check-in desk. "Hello. When does the press conference begin?"

"Eleven ma'am."

Kagome nodded and checked her watch. 10:30. Hmm...

Taking a seat on an empty couch, Kagome pulled out the notes on Inuyasha Takahashi and his company and began reviewing them. The notes on his personal history were sparse, almost bare. It made her wonder if he possibly had something to hide from his past. She pulled out a picture she had printed off of him and looked at it. The Takahashi family were known for their exotic features. All the men in the Takahashi family had the same notable features, silver hair, gold eyes, and strong muscular build. The brothers and their father before them were widely popular with women for their looks and body type.

Pulling out another picture, this one of the entire Takahashi family, brothers, father and mother. Not much was known about Izayoi Takahashi except that she came from an old wealthy family and was more of homemaker. Kagome respected her for that, not many women who are married to wealthy men stayed home to take care of their family, they usually are society women.

Kagome noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see the reporters heading into the conference room. Standing up she followed them inside, deciding to sit in the back. She didn't plan on asking any questions today, no she was gathering information about the company and paying attention to Inuyasha Takahashi's response and reactions.

Getting comfortable in her chair, Kagome pulled a recorder, pen and notepad out of her purse and set up for the conference. A few minutes later several men, including Inuyasha Takahashi, walked into the room and sat down on the stage. Kagome turned on the recorder as the men began introducing themselves. Along with Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Naraku Yanaka, and Koga Matsuno were there. Apparently they were discussing a joint project between their companies.

During the interview Kagome watched Inuyasha closely. He was well mannered, polite, seemed a bit stoic to Kagome, but that could just be because of the press. His tone, when he addressed the press was clipped and emotionless. Kagome took as many notes as she could but with him being so stone faced she didn't feel like anything was useable from them.

When it was finally over, Kagome quickly gathered her things and headed up to Inuyasha to hopefully get him to agree to an interview. She had to push her way through a crowd of reporters surrounding him but she finally was able to see him up close.

The pictures did not do him justice. He was gorgeous, his skin a lovely golden tan, his gold piercing eyes looking from one reporter to another, his mouth set in a firm line, his hands in fists at his side, and his beautiful silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail, looking messy yet soft.

Kagome shook her head and approached him. "Mr. Takahashi! Mr. Takahashi!"

He finally looked at her, and Kagome smiled at finally getting his attention. She raised up her press pass. "Mr. Takahashi I'm with True People Magazine and we'd like to do an in-depth interview with you."

He turned away from her and began talking to another reporter. Kagome pursed her lips in annoyance. His reputation of not doing personal interviews must be true, she thought. She tried to get his attention a few more times but he never turned in her direction again. She finally gave up when he left.

The room was emptying and Kagome headed out as well. As she walked outside, she took out the business card that Miroku had handed her. She still didn't think calling him personally was a good idea or professional for that matter. But calling his company might work. Pulling out her phone she looked up the contact information of Takahashi Industries on the internet and dialed the number.

When she finally got through she smiled. "Hello? Yes I am Kagome Higurashi with True People Magazine, and we want to do an in-depth interview on Inuyasha Takahashi. I was wondering if you could set up an appointment for me to meet him and go over the details? Yes that would be lovely. Thank you."

She snapped her phone shut with a smile on her face.


	3. Helpful Hints

Kagome was sitting in the waiting room at Takahashi Industries, going over her questions for Inuyasha Takahashi to answer. She had been sitting there for three hours, no doubt because Inuyasha Takahashi didn't want to talk to her. But she wasn't giving up, he had to leave his office sometime, and when he did she would pounce.

Kagome didn't notice a women with a bob haircut come over to her. "Mr. Takahashi will see you now." She smiled at Kagome.

Kagome quickly gathered her things and followed the women into the office of Inuyasha Takahashi. He was sitting behind an enormous desk, with papers scattered all over it. At the moment he was yelling into a phone, and slamming his fist on the table. The woman quickly left the office and closed the door behind her. Kagome approached the desk slowly and sat down in an available chair. He still hadn't looked in her direction or acknowledged her presence. So she sat there and waited…..and waited…..and waited.

Thirty minutes had passed and he had gotten off the phone ten minutes ago. Kagome huffed and decided to take charge. "Mr. Takahashi, my name is-"

He held up his hand to stop her. "I don't care who you are, I'm not doing this interview."

"But I haven't even-" She tried to protest.

"I don't care. I don't do interviews. And I certainly don't do them with people who pretend to be journalist." He said harshly, finally looking over at her and glaring.

"Excuse me?" She gasped.

"You heard me. You are not a real journalist, and I will not waste my time on someone who doesn't know how to do their job." He folded his hands as he glared at her.

"You don't even know me." She couldn't help the hurt that was in her voice.

"I don't have too. A real journalist will do anything to get their story. You however have made no real effort to get this interview. Go play pretend with someone else." Lifting his hand he motioned towards the door.

Kagome sat their in shock and hurt. How dare he! She was too a real journalist. He was just an ass!

"We are done here. You can see yourself out." He turned away from her and picked up his phone, and began yelling again.

Kagome gathered her things and left the office feeling hurt and dejected. Never before had someone been so harsh or cruel to her. But she wondered if he had a point. She had never done an interview like this before, and she really didn't know how to get him to agree to one.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going and ran directly into someone. Slamming into the person in front of her knocked her off balance and she fell back on her butt. "Owwie!"

"Are you alright?" Came a monotone but kind of soothing voice.

Kagome looked up, and saw that she had run into none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi. He was wearing a pinstripe suit, with his long snow white hair falling over his shoulders as he held a hand out to her. She grabbed it and was helped up. "I am so sorry Mr. Takahashi! I wasn't looking were I was going." She bowed to him.

"Its fine, just be more aware of your surroundings." He said. She looked at his face and noticed that his eyes seemed cold and distant, but he didn't sound angry.

"I will, I was just in my own head. I just finished a meeting with your brother, Inuyasha Takahashi." She didn't know why she felt the need to explain.

He looked away from her and seemed to glare of the office door of Inuyasha.

"A meeting?" He looked back at her and noticed her press pass around her neck.

"More like a confrontation if you ask me." Kagome said in a grudging voice.

"I take it my brother was less than polite." He said.

"He was just very blunt. I'm suppose to get an interview with him but he wont let me. Said I'm not a real journalist. I'm at my wits end and-"

"Your babbling." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"Oh…..sorry." Kagome looked down embarrassed.

Sesshomaru turned to leave. "My brother is very proud of his image, would be a shame if it were tarnished." He said as he walked off.

Kagome looked after him, his words running through her head. "His image tarnished?"

Kagome suddenly had a brilliant idea pop into her head. She ran as fast as she could back to her work and burst into Miroku's office.

"I have an idea about how I can get Inuyasha to agree to an interview! But I don't want to get fired over it." Kagome said in a rush, a big smile on her face.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. "Okay lets hear it."

Kagome quickly explained her idea, and waited to see if her boss approved. Miroku started laughing hard, and Kagome smiled. "So that's a okay?"

"Hell yes! I approve! Its time someone put him in his place." Miroku reached into his desk and grabbed a business card, handing it to Kagome.

"This number will get you right to the head of the company."

Kagome took it an smiled. "This is going to be fun."

"Kagome, I will warn you. If you have to fully go through with it, beware that you will receive the wrath of his girlfriend." Miroku had a smirk on his face.

"You think I can't handle her?" Kagome smirked back.

"I don't know. She's crazy hot." Miroku leaned back in his chair.

"Is she more crazy or hot?" Kagome headed towards the door.

"That has yet to be decided." He called as she heads out of the office.


	4. Deal

The next day Kagome headed over to Takahashi Industries. She was determined, either she was leaving that building with an interview or possibly thrown out by security. But she didn't care, she wasn't going to waste the advice Inuyasha's brother gave her. When she rounded the corner of Takahashi Industries, she noticed a big commotion happening in front of the front door.

As she approached she noticed a limo parked in front of it. Deciding that she really didn't want to interfere with whatever was going on, she tried to sneak through the crowd and get in through the front door. She tried to keep her head down, since there were camera's flashing all around her. But not a moment later her head bumped into something and something fell in front of her.

She looked up to see a man with long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, and deep golden eyes staring down at her. She had already met Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, so this must be Inu No Taisho, the man who built the company standing in front of her. She looked down to see that she had bumped into his briefcase, making him drop it, scattering his papers everywhere.

She was horrified. "I am so sorry! I didn't look where I was going!" She dropped to the ground to pick all the papers up. Inu No Taisho knelt beside her and helped her pick up the papers.

"Its alright. No harm, no foul." He said calmly. She looked at him and felt a bit better when she noticed that his eyes were not mad, they actually looked soft, and he was smiling a little.

"Still I can't believe that I did that to my idol." She muttered.

"Idol?" He asked, as if the word perked him right up.

Kagome blushed and put the last of the papers back in his briefcase. "Ummm yes Sir. I admire you. I really don't know much about your company. But I do know alot about your history. You've done so many amazing things. When you wanted something, you went out and got it. Nothing stopped you. Its truly amazing. I think more people should have your drive to go out and get what they want in life."

Inu No Taisho stared at her then a big smile broke out on his face. "You know what young lady? That just made my day. I don't often hear someone compliment me that way. Especially now a days when everyone is second guessing my work. Thank you."

Kagome smiled. "Your welcome. I'm actually on my way to see your son about an interview."

"Oh Sesshomaru?" He asked.

"Uh no, Inuyasha Sir." She grumbled.

He looked at her, as if he completely understood her troubles. "I hope you have a plan, my son isn't easy to control."

"Oh I do. You might see it on TV tonight if he doesn't cooperate." She smiled, then realized that she had said that too his father. Again she was horrified, but only for a moment because he began laughing again.

"I like your spunk girl. I look forward to either reading your interview or watching it on TV." He laughed and patted her arm before towards the lino and getting into it.

Kagome quickly ducked inside before anymore camera's could take her picture. She looked back at the doors and smiled. Inu No Taisho had giver her more courage to do what she was about to do.

She headed up to Inuyasha's office and threw the doors open. Inuyasha looked up at her, and immediately looked annoyed.

"Didn't I-"

"Listen up!" Kagome cut him off. "This is how its going to work. Your going to give me my interview, whether you like it or not."

"What makes you think that I'm going to listen to your ridiculous demands." He asked, crossing his arms and smirking at her.

"Because of this." She held up her phone to him that showed a phone number on the screen.

"What is that?" He asked, sounding bored.

"That? Its just the number for the biggest news TV station in Japan. The head honcho to be exact. And if you don't cooperate with me, then I will call him and tell him that you are gay. I will give him exclusive details on your secret gay love life." Kagome smiled at him sweetly.

Inuyasha went from looking annoyed to straight up pissed off. "I'm not gay." He growled at her.

"Doesn't matter, its the media. They don't care, they care whats sells. And if I, a reporter and journalist say that its true they are going to believe me. You will be swamped with reporters day and night." Kagome sat down in the chair across from him.

"You manipulative bitch." He growled at her.

"Hey you said that a real journalist would do anything to get what they need. Well I'm doing what you said." She crossed her legs.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "I don't need this right now, not with the company's joining on this project."

"Do we have a deal?" Kagome asked, looking at him seriously.

"Seems I don't have a choice do I?" He glared at her.

"No you don't."

"I'm not going to make this easy for you." Inuyasha warned, and held out his hand for her to shake.

"I didn't expect you too. But as long as you agree to the interview, I will do all the hard work to attain it." She reached over and shook his hand.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Now get out of my office." He snarled.

Kagome smiled.


End file.
